The Other Side of Rhysa pt1
by J Pimpin
Summary: Part 1 of a series based on a vacation on Rhysa. There is a speeder race joined with an annual festival. Riker, Worf and O'Brian vs Picard, Geordi and Data. Several adult themes including drugs and sex.


The Other Side of Rhysa: Ryker, Whorf and O'Brian pt 1

"But Commander, I do not understand why you insist that I meet this 'White Girl'. You know my preference is for dark skinned women." said the hulking brute of a humanoid.

"Don't worry Whorf, you'll like this white girl, I guarantee it." replied a smiling William Ryker. "Computer! Synthocaine, one eighth ounce."

The replicator sputtered to life, producing a small mirror and a pile of shiny white powder. Ryker had tried the synthetic stuff once before, and although potent, he preferred the real thing. Unfortunately the real thing was a plant native to Earth and nowhere to be found on Rhysa.

"Commander, you should have told me that 'white girl' was your human nomenclature for synthocaine."

"Whorf, you never told me that you liked to party. I didn't think Klingons liked having fun."

"Then you are sorely mistaken about Klingons, sir. Computer, synthocaine one eighth ounce." The replicator obliged and produced another mirror with a pile of shiny white powder. Ryker looked on with an ear-to-ear grin as Whorf picked up the mirror and began to break up the powder and separate a massive rail.

"At first I thought I was going to have to take it slow with you, but now I am worried that I might not be able to keep up. That line alone might kill me."

"Nonsense, sir. You would not happen to have a tube or a straw?"

"Why yes Whorf, it's my job to think ahead is it not?" remarked the Star Fleet Commander as he produced two forked tubes from his left pocket. He then gave one to Whorf who, without hesitation, placed it in his nostrils and sniffed up the whole line he had just cut. The Klingon then let out what Ryker perceived to be a war cry.

"We must get this replicator file for the Enterprise; it is far superior to the one that is currently in our databanks." said Whorf, "Would you like me to do the honors, Commander?"

"Please do." said Ryker with a little trepidation.

The Klingon picked up Ryker's mirror and began to crush and cut a rail equal in stature to the previous one. "I take it you have something up your sleeve for the race?" asked Whorf as he handed the mirror to his commanding officer. Ryker looked at his current task with eyes so serious; he couldn't care less about the race. Then he looked at Whorf, shrugged his shoulders and dove in nose-first. It did not seem as bad at first, but then he pulled it back in to his throat. Ryker's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and Whorf actually smiled, or growled. Ryker was too busy paying attention to the numbness of his face to really notice.

"Sir, we must go over our plans for the race. Jordi is not a competitor you take likely when engines are involved."

*SNIFF* "Right you are Whorf." said Ryker trying not to grind his teeth "but we still have five days until the race and I'd like to see if we can round up some good company down at the hotel lounge."

"Very well, but you must understand, sir, that I do not intend on losing to Jordi and Captain Picard *SNIFF*" Whorf could feel the numbing sensation as he tasted the synthetic ether in his throat. "Wow! We really must get this file for our replicators."

* * * * *

Transporter Chief O'Brian could not get the attention of the bartender. He had been standing and shouting in this overly crowded bar for near twenty minutes. He could always go and get his whiskey from the replicator hubs, but this was his vacation and he wanted a genuine dance with the creature. "Bartender!" he yelled for the twenty fifth time with still no response. With the Rhysian Carnival going on, O'Brian knew service would be slow, but this was bordering on plain ridiculous. Just as he was about to shout again, he heard a thunderous voice bellowing over all the noises in the crowded lounge.

"Bartender! Give me two Romulan ales and an old peated Irish whiskey!" shouted Whorf.

O'Brian turned to see the Klingon scowling at the staff behind the bar. Within one minute a female bartender appeared with Whorf's order. Whorf walked over to O'Brian, drinks in hand. "Here you are Chief O'Brian." said Whorf as he handed his ship mate the whiskey.

"Incredible sir. I've been here darned near 30 minutes I couldn't get one drink. You're here for two and they practically give you the bar." exclaimed the transporter chief.

"Few can ignore the presence of a Klingon."

"Maybe so, you're with Commander Ryker, are you not?"

"That is correct; we have a billiards table over there." Whorf pointed to a crowded corner with two old beat up pool tables. O'Brian looked over just in time to see Ryker sink the 8-ball. His 3 Ferengi competitors seemed to be bit too excited over their loss, and Whorf noticed it quickly and disappeared even quicker. O'Brian wanted to see what all the fuss was about so he did not even notice Whorf was not beside him as he walked up to the scene.

"That'll be one latinum ingot gentlemen." Ryker said calmly.

"No fair, you cheated us." said the smallest of the three Ferengi as he stepped forward towards Ryker. "We won't pay; we thought you had only just started playing yesterday."

By now the majority of the bar was beginning to encircle the group, and people started shouting trying to encourage a fight. O'Brian decided that three against one was not very fair so he decided to step in. "I believe you boys should hold up your end of the bargain. Will Ryker has never cheated anyone."

"You lie human!" shouted the smallest Ferengi. "The exploits of Picard's crew are known throughout this quadrant. You both will pay for your treacherous business practices!"

Ryker just then noticed that the largest Ferengi was pulling a disruptor out of his pocket just as a mammoth dark figure approached him from behind in the crowd. He faked paying attention to the shouts of the smaller one as he watched a big hand cover the mouth of the large one while its twin stealthily opened the Ferengi's throat with a jagged Klingon blade. Before the Ferengi could make a sound he was pulled back in to the thick of the oblivious crowd.

"Excuse me" Ryker interrupted the small Ferengi "but I couldn't help but wondering where your friend has gone."

The 2 of 3 looked around in astonishment. "You haven't seen the last of us Will Ryker." They hastily ran away looking for their comrade.

"Whorf is definitely an artist." O'Brian said to his commander. "I sure am glad he is on our side." The Star Fleet officers then heard an all too familiar beep emanate from their chests followed by a rough voice "Commander, Mr. O'Brian you might want to come out back. There is something you two might like to see." Both looked at each other, nodded, and started pushing their way through the sea of creatures and beings, all of which had gone back to their own adventures by now and showed no interest towards the humans. By the time they reached the back, Whorf was already cutting himself another rail with the mirror sitting on top of the body of the dead Ferengi.

"Lt. Whorf!" said Ryker in his most superior officer sounding way.

"Yes sir, is there a problem?"

"There most definitely is. Why have you not offered any of that synthocaine to the transporter chief? I am sure he must be exhausted by now."

"I apologize. Would you care to partake Mr. O'Brian?" asked Whorf as he finished separating two additional lines.

"Don't mind if I do, sir, don't mind if I do." O'Brian took the nose tube from Whorf and viciously inhaled his share. At first Ryker and then Whorf did the same.

"Commander" O'Brian said "I had no idea bridge officers like to get loose."

"Then you are sorely mistaken about bridge officers, right Whorf?" Ryker replied with a devious grin.

*bzoooo*~~*bshh* *bshh* Almost as soon as Ryker heard the sound of a disruptor charging up, he heard two phaser blasts. Whorf had again beaten the Ferengi to the punch and it had cost them all their lives.

"Gee Whorf, did you really have to kill them?" asked Ryker.

"I apologize sir; the white girl has had me on my toes all night. I will dispose of the bodies."

"Don't worry about it Whorf, I have just the right trick." said O'Brian as he produced two devices from his pocket. "This one is a short range site-to-site transporter, and this one is a wave scrambler for blocking communications. I've modified the scrambler to filter the transporter's encryption sequence. I can disassemble the bodies at a sub-atomic level and disperse them in to the atmosphere."

"Remarkable you could smuggle such a device on to the planet." said Whorf.

"Nothing less from Star Fleet's best." replied O'Brian nonchalantly as he made the bodies disappear one by one.

* * * * *

As the Star Fleet officers entered back in to the lounge, they noticed it was a great deal more busy then it had been twenty minutes ago when they had stepped out. It might have been the synthocaine, but there also seemed to be a lot more females in the room as well. Unfortunately Ryker and Worf's pool table was now occupied by some rather noisy Nausicans.

Worf turned to Ryker, "What should we do now? It seems as though there is no extra room for us to congregate."

Ryker contemplated going back to the room until noticed a group of three attractive humanoid women sitting at a card table. There were three empty seats just vacated by some very sore looking men.

"Worf, go get some whiskey. O'Brian, come with me."

Ryker and O'Brian moved to the table as fast as a slow mosey could carry them. When they reached the table they noticed the women were far better looking than they could originally tell from a distance in the dim room. One was blonde haired, blue eyed and wore several necklaces brightly adorned with jewels. The second had black hair, green eyes and was definitely the tallest and most athletic of the three. The third women had bright red long and curly hair, blue eyes and a low cut shirt showing off her fantastic breasts. Ryker pulled out the first line he could think of.

"You ladies must be good."

"What makes you say that?" inquired the blonde with a dazzling smile.

"I wouldn't give up these seats unless I was broke."

"Well, we'll just have to see how long you can hold on to them." said the black haired woman.

"Well I've got something you can hold on to."

"OH, what would that be?"

"A peace of advice: don't ask questions to which you already know the answers." said Ryker with sly look about his eyes and his grin.

"What is your name?" asked the red head.

"William Ryker, card shark extraordinaire." He said as he shook the hands of all three women in the most pimpinist fashion possible.

"Who is your friend? He looks a little lonely." asked the blonde. She just then noticed that her panties were a little wet.

"I am Niles O'Brian. Pleased to meet you three beautiful ladies. I'd ask you to play some poker but we don't even know your names."

"I am Candy!" beamed the blonde.

"I am Sandy." said the black haired woman coolly.

"You can call me Mandy, Mr. O'Brian." said the red haired woman in a seductively authoritative way. "Please sit down."

"Where is you're Klingon friend, does he play poker?" asked Sandy.

"He'll be along soon enough I'm sure." answered O'Brian, "He went to the bar to go get us some drinks. The service here to night has been really bad though so it might be a while."

"Really, they brought us our drinks quicker than usual tonight. Only took about 3 minutes." said Candy vacantly.

"Incredible. I've had no such luck." said O'Brian.

Worf approached from behind, drinks in hand. "I would have to agree with you, definitely good service here."

"Son of a bitch." muttered O'Brian.

"Hello ladies, I'm Worf. I take it you play poker."

"We most certainly do Mr. Worf. Won't you join us." asked Sandy.

"I would be... delighted.*SNIFF*" responded Worf as he placed the drinks on the table and took his respective seat.

"Well this looks like the start of an interesting evening." said Ryker while looking intently in to Candy's eyes.

Candy responded, "Deal the cards." She winked at the commander, "Let's see what you've got."

* * * *

Ryker had never been with someone so limber before, nor had he ever met a woman so eager to please his every lustful need. This truly was vacation at its best. The sun was rising over the capitol city of Rhysa, and after a long night of self indulgence and sexual exploits, Ryker was feeling like he needed some time alone so he could get his 40 winks.

"Would you be a dear and get some breakfast from the replicator?" asked Ryker.

"No problem, did you want eggs and bacon?" responded Candy as she draped her naked body in his maroon Star Fleet shirt.

"That sounds excellent."

As soon as she was outside the bedroom door, Ryker took advantage, "Computer, lock the bedroom door."

"Acknowledged."

Candy walked in to the common room and what could only be described as the aftermath of a battle of deviance. O'Brian was tied up, naked, with a red ball gag in his mouth and a passed out Mandy in black leather 20th century style S&M gear lying beside him. Worf was snoring heavily with only his undergarments on and Sandy slept soundly underneath the warrior's arm, her face and hair ravaged by Klingon DNA. Candy noticed the huge pile of Synthocaine left on the coffee table.

"Don't mind if I do." she said to herself while picking up a forked nose tube. Candy had never tried synthocaine before last night but it was already fast becoming one of her favorite experiences.

Worf began to stir, waking up Sandy.

"Oh my Cthulu, what happened?" said the black haired beauty to no one in particular. All she could remember was that the night was extremely adventurous and primal. "Maybe Worf would like some breakfast." she thought to herself.

A loud *SNIFF* woke up the sleeping Klingon. His head was pounding. "I should not have drank as much as O'Brian, he is a madman." thought Worf. He looked over to see Candy and Sandy doing lines together. Sandy's eyes met his gaze.

"Good morning sunshine, would you like some breakfast?"

"Breakfast of synthocaine, not likely. Go clean your face and bring me some Rokeg blood pie." commanded Worf.

Sandy curled up her lips and made a noise that was half way between a purr and a growl. Worf responded with a more masculine version. She licked her lips and disappeared in to the bathroom.

"She truly is a stunning woman." thought Worf, searching for his pants in a frustrated fashion. He accidentally kicked O'Brian.

"Mmmmph! MMMMMPHHH!" managed O'Brian as he realized he was still tied up. He had slept with some freaky girls before but this definitely took the cake.

Worf managed a Klingon chuckle as he untied O'Brian's hands. "There are some things about humans that I will _never_ understand."

O'Brian removed his gag and began to open and close his mouth. This produced very harsh cracking noises. The first real words he spoke were: "Maybe I should just stick with synthohol from now on.

Mandy suddenly sat up and responded, "There will be no complaints from the bitch!"

"Go sit on it you crazy woman!" exclaimed O'Brian.

"Yeah, well you love it." remarked Mandy in her authoritative voice.

"Maybe just a little." O'Brian said with a smile, "Keiko has been such a prude lately and since the baby, any action I get is like throwing a hot dog down a hallway."

Candy burst up laughing and accidentally blew a half ounce of synthocaine on to the floor.

"Thank Cthulu for replicators." she said, "I think I am going to go check on Will."

It was obvious that Candy was feeling the effects of her new found vice. She bounced up and ran to the bedroom. The last thing she thought right before she hit her head and knocked herself out was: "Why isn't the door opening?"

It was O'Brian's turn to laugh now. "The commander needs his sleep; we only have three days to work on the speeder."

"Speeder?" asked a well groomed Sandy as she walked over to Worf and handed him the blood pie.

"Yes. Us and another team have been chosen as the Federation representatives for the Carnival Speeder Race." Worf answered proudly.

"Oooo, looks like we might have some competition this year." said Mandy.

"You mean to tell me that you three are racing as well?" asked O'Brian.

"Better believe it bitch, we're the returning champions."

"Well if you race anything like you play poker, we shouldn't have any problems." replied O'Brian.

"Would you like to wager on that Niles?" asked Sandy in a very cutesy voice.

"What are your terms?" asked Ryker emerging from his cave, stepping over an unconscious Candy.

The two conscious women huddled together and quickly came up with a proposal.

"If we win, you'll be our slaves until you have to leave Rhysa." said Mandy.

"And if you win we will do the same for you." said Sandy.

Ryker replied without hesitation, "You're on!"

"Damn this is some good blood pie."

* * * *


End file.
